Chiya: A Heroine's Tale
by XxLuna-chanxXx
Summary: Chiya is Gohan's younger sister and Goten's older sister. She may seem like an innocent, weak, harmless girl, but that doesn't stop her from her ability to fight. A smart, kind, and gentle girl, but tough, and loves challenges. Although she isn't as strong as her half-saiyan friends, she has a way of outwitting her opponent. Join the whole team on their exciting adventure.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey there! Welcome to the rewrite of the story and I pretty much got sidetracked with other things that are going on in my life so having the time to write one chapter was slim too there won't be a new chapter until I finish this one. I may rewrite some other chapters if I feel like it's not good enough, but after this chapter 1 rewrite the story will continue. Ok one more thing before I start the chapter, thanks to those to supported this story so far after you finish don't hesitate to press that favorite and follow button, and also a review. Ok now enough with the talking! On with the chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New** **Beginning**

Chiya, a girl with straight long black hair was sitting on a tree trunk near a river in a forest, the wind breezed through her hair, her eyes closed and leaning on the trunk, with an open book on her lap. The pages turned slightly because of the breeze. Her little brother Goten, was riding a nimbus over to her, he was wearing an orange gi like the girl, and had spiky hair like Goku. It's been seven years after the Cell Games and along with Goku's death. Since Goten was born right after the Cell Games, he never really knew his father, and for Chiya, she vaguely knows about him.

"Hey Chiya, lets go over to Trunks!" the little boy said behind her loudly scaring her.

"A-ahhhh!" Chiya screamed while almost falling down, "G-Goten you gave me a scare,"

Goten put his hand on his head and scratched it, "Sorry about that, but since Gohan's studying it's really boring, so can we go to Trunk's house?"

"Why not? Theres nothing better to do…anyway why don't you tell mother about that kay?"

"Kay!" Goten said while flying back on the nimbus.

*At Bulma's Place"

"Oh Trunks?" Bulma said, "he's at the gravity room with Vegeta, you can look around the house while you wait,"

"Ah! Thanks Bulma!" Chiya exclaimed. Chiya followed Goten around while reading her book to make sure he stayed out of trouble. 'I wonder how big brother is doing?' Chiya thought as she walked along. Trunks came out eventually and the three played around the house until evening came. Chiya went to go see Bulma and she found her at her workspace with Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!" Chiya greeted happily.

"Hey there Chiya, what brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Well Goten wanted to come here to play with Trunks, so we've been here for a while now," Chiya explained, "I thought mom had you come pick us up, but I guess not,"

Goten and Trunks come to the room Chiya was in.

"Big Brother!," Goten said.

"Hey Goten!," Gohan said as he turned to his little brother, and then turned back to finish his conversation with Bulma, "So do you think you can do it,"

"Yea, no problem Gohan, you can wait over there for a bit," Bulma replied pointing to a living room with a couch.

"Ok, thanks a lot," Gohan said, as he headed to the couch as the children followed, "Isn't mom going to get worried that you two are gone for so long?" Gohan questioned.

"Its fine! Goten told mom that we'd be hanging out here," Chiya answered quickly, "right Goten?"

"R-right…" Goten answered nervously.

After a while Bulma comes out with a watch and gives it to Gohan, "Here i'm done just press this button and theres your costume,"

Gohan gave a wide smile, "Thanks Bulma!" he exclaimed, as he pressed a button, Gohan now had a red helmet and a white, black, and green suit. Goten had stars in his eyes, while a sweat drop came down Chiya's and Trunks's heads.

"So cool!" Goten said as he admired the costume his brother was wearing, "Right guys?"

"Sure, I guess," Chiya and Trunks replied.

"So what did you need that for?" Chiya asked.

"There's a Martial Arts Tournament in a few months, you three should join," Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan! I'm joining to!" A voice said. Chiya, Goten, and Trunks looked around not knowing where the voice came from.

Chiya thought for a minute, "Dad?" she questioned.

"Chiya! Look at you now you've grown up a bit," Goku said cheerful as ever.

"Yeah!" Chiya said as she pumped up her fist, "and I'm ready,"

"Well, I see you guys in a few months," Goku said as he left.

"We would make our way home you two," Gohan said as he was on his way out of Bulma's house, the two siblings followed after they said goodbye to their friend.

The three made it home and Chi-Chi was waiting in front of the door, she seemed very irritated. "Chiya! Goten! You two are so in big trouble!" Chi-Chi yelled out.

Chiya cringed at her words. She groaned, "Goten I thought you told mom that we'd be out,"

"Yea, about that, mom said no and that we had ti study, and I really wanted to go,"

"What am I going to do with these two kids Goku…" Chi-Chi groaned.

"So when the martial arts tournament?" Chiya asked.

"In like about a month I think," Gohan answered.

"What, I'm hearing about a tournament?!" Chi-Chi said a little angry, "You two need to study, and also you too Gohan!"

"Well there is prize money if you win and dad's coming to participate too,"

"Ok then go ahead," Chi-Chi said, "start getting ready, tomorrow morning,"

The next morning the three siblings went out into a rocky terrain near their home. "I'ma finish reading my book and then I'll train," Chiya said holding the same book she had in the beginning. Chiya liked to study, and train, but she is more studious than Goten. While Gohan and Goten were having their training session, Chiya sat in a shade of a rock. After a while she noticed Goten turn into a super saiyan.

Gohan turned to Chiya, "Chiya, can you also turn into a super saiyan?" he asked, "and what about flying, because Goten can turn into a super saiyan, but can't fly,"

"Yea, I can do both," she replied bluntly. There was a slight pause, Chiya noticed a small vehicle flying over to her house, "Hey Gohan did you invite anyone over?"

"Yea well she forced me into it she's classmate and her names Videl, she's pretty good at fighting too," Gohan started, "and I kinda promised her that I would teach her how to fly,"

When Videl came over the three siblings headed towards their house and eventually Goten and Videl knew how to fly.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

* * *

 **The Day Of The Tournament**

Goku had come back on earth and his friends were cheering, Goten his behind Chi-Chi's leg and Chiya ran up to her father and hugged him, "Welcome back~" she said, "even though it's only temporary I'm glad I got to see you again," It was silent for a few seconds until Goku noticed a smaller version of him, who was Goten. They walked up to the stall to sign up for the tournament. Trunks went up and got in the junior division along with Goten and Chiya. The three children groaned because they couldn't compete with the adults.

"Am I the only girl here?!" Chiya mumbled, as a reporter came up to her, as she walked casually with Goten and Trunks. "Did you come here to cheer for your friends or the champion?" the blonde female reporter asked. "I came here to compete," Chiya said as she walked by. The reporter looked confused and continued her work after a while. Chiya sighed as they approached the changing room 18, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Chiya stayed outside since they were already in their gi. Gohan looked at Chiya worriedly, "Are you okay little sis?"

Chiya looked up at Gohan, "Yea, I'm fine I'm just disappointed that I could't fight with the adults,"

Gohan smiled at the 9 year old girl. "Chiya it's okay just wait 6 more years and you'll be able to compete with the adults."

"Eh? 6 more years?" Chiya cried out, "well at least I get there before Goten and Trunks!"

Goku walked up to Chiya patting her head, "Chiya if you are going to fight shouldn't you cut your hair, to be shorter?" looking at her black hair that went to her shoulders.

"Nope, it's fine," Chiya said, as she gathered her hair to tie it, "I can tie it, if I had a hair ti-" she paused for a second before letting her hair go, "hair tie…"

Goku chuckled at his daughter ruffling her hair, "I'm sure you'll do just fine," Chiya just have a cheerful smile, as Krillin, Vegeta, and Trunks come out of the changing room.

Chiya gave a quick glance at Vegeta. 'I don't know but I know I have a bad feeling about this…' she thought.

"Let's go!" 18 said as she walked out.

Chiya grabbed Goku's sleeve and pulled on it gently, "Dad, I got a bad feeling that something bad's gonna happen…" she said quietly, "it's just a hunch, but it's been bothering me since last night…"

"Don't worry! It won't happen!" Goku said as he ruffled Chiya hair again.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Goten exclaimed as he dragged Chiya in the waiting room.

Chiya looked around in amazement, "This is so cool!"

"I know right!" Trunks said, "I'm not going to lose to you two!"

"Me neither!" Chiya and Goten said.

"Goten, just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on to you!" Chiya smirked.

"Me too!" Goten replied.

The announcer came up to Goku and the others, who knows what they were talking about,

Chiya, Goten, and Trunks were laughing forgetting that they will fight in the junior division.

"All the children who will be participating in the junior tournament please follow me an old man in orange and a black vest called, holding a clipboard in his hand, when the old man saw Chiya he stopped her, "Little girl you shouldn't be here, go and watch the fights it's dangerous for you,"

"I'm going! Son Chiya! Thats who I am I'm on the list aren't I?" Chiya said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, I see then go right on ahead…" A sweat dropped on the old man's head as he looked on

his list. As Chiya walked past by him, 'seem's like I'm the only girl in the junior division, oh well…' she said in her head.

The announcer came out of the ring, the matches were already set, The junior division starts now!

* * *

 **Well this chapter has changes in it and major I know that, but I decided to cut that out, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, don't forget to R &R and until I see you people next time see ya~**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	2. A Short Battle, Mysterious Beings

**Hiya! So this is the 5 chapter, thanks to those who read my stories, and those who follow and favorite, and review, really I'm grateful.**

 **Luna: The disclaimer, Chiya?**

 **Chiya: Luna-chan does not own DBZ in any way she owns only me.**

 **Luna: Thanks Chiya, now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Short Battle, Mysterious Beings**

The announcer came up to Goku and the others, who knows what they were talking about, Chiya, Goten, and Trunks were laughing forgetting that they will fight in the junior division.

"All the children who will be participating in the junior tournament please follow me an old man in orange and a black vest called, holding a clipboard in his hand, when the old man saw Chiya he stopped her, "Little girl you shouldn't be here, go and watch the fights it's dangerous for you,"

"I'm going! Son Chiya! Thats who I am I'm on the list aren't I?" Chiya said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, I see then go right on ahead…" A sweat dropped on the old man's head as he looked on his list. As Chiya walked past by him, 'seem's like I'm the only girl in the junior division, oh well…' she said in her head.

The announcer came out of the ring, the matches were already set, The junior division starts now!

There were about 16 children participating in the junior division, Chiya, Goten, and Trunks made their ways up easily beating their opponents in one shot, until it was Goten and Trunks were up, Chiya gave out a sigh of relief so she would have a better chance winning against one of the two boys.

"Good luck you two~" Chiya cheered as they went to the arena, she leaned on the opening leading to the arena watching Goten and Trunks going all out. She heard a man chuckling behind her, it was the champion .

He looked at her surprised, "Little girl you shouldn't be here only participants should be here unless you here personally for my autograph,"

Chiya giggled a little bit, "I am a participant,"

"Did you lose a match and now are you waiting for your friends?" Hercule asked nervously.

"No, I won every match along with those two," Chiya said as she pointed towards the Goten and Trunks.

"The boys probably went easy on you since you are a girl," Hercule said nodding his head up and down,"

"Nope, I told them to go all out and I beat them all up, like…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Just give it all you got ok?" Chiya said.

"Sure whatever," the 15 year old boy replied, as he threw a punch at Chiya which she dodged and grabbed his arm and flipped him into the ground, unconscious.

"I shouldn't had thrown him that hard…" Chiya said a little worried.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Well I gotta get ready for the last match with one of those two," Chiya said, "until next time~"

While Chiya was getting ready Trunks and Goten were still at it blocking, kicking, punching and dodging is all they did, but they were more powerful strikes. In the end Trunks came out victorious, and Goku surprised of the fact that Goten and Trunks were super saiyans. Vegeta who is very proud of his son winning over his rival's son. It was Chiya's turn and she knocked out her opponent less then 3 seconds after the match started, it was her and Trunks now.

They both walked in the arena, Trunks was smirking and Chiya was walking thinking of a strategy.

"Just because you are a girl and my friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Trunks said.

"Aww come on give me some slack will ya?" Chiya joked around, "I'm kidding, it will be a piece of cake then, because I'm going all out to!"

Trunks and Chiya stared hand to hand combating, Trunks is stronger, but Chiya is faster so she avoided most of his attacks, one advantage Chiya had. Swiftly trowing a punch at Trunks which he caught Chiya and Trunks froze for a minute.

"Well, Chiya I'm not going to let you win!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed her arm and threw her across the arena. Chiya crossed her arms as she crashed into the wall while puffing up her cheeks.

'I'll let you win this match, but the next one I won't,' Chiya said in her head. As the dust cleared Chiya brushed of her self and walked towards Trunks, "This time I went easy on you, but next time I will win okay?" Chiya said as she pointed at Trunks, "it was fun though, but I'll make the next one more interesting,"

Chiya then flew to her father out of the audience's sight so she wouldn't grab any attention. She scratched the back of her head, "Well' looks like I lost," She sat on top of the rail facing Goku.

"Chiya, it's a bum that you lost, but I'm proud of you," Goku said, "why don't we go get something to eat now,"

"Yeah!" Chiya chirped as she left with Goku and the others leaving Gohan and Videl alone.

Trunks won the junior division beating the champion Mr. Satan in one punch, Goku and the others went to a waiting area. Goku, Vegeta, and Chiya were eating with their mouths stuffed, Gohan and Videl came in after they watched the match between the champion and Trunks.

"Hey Gohan come and join us we have a bunch of food!" Chiya said after she swallowed up her food before talking.

"Great! Its chow time!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey Gohan how did the match go?" Goku asked with his mouth partly full.

"It was pretty interesting the truth is, Trunks beat with one punch, but the audience thinks that he lost on purpose," Gohan answered.

"I see, well I guess thats him all right," Chiya said, as she was eating, "Gohan hurry before I eat you food,"

"Oh, No Chiya!" Gohan yelled, as he sat down grabbing the food.

After a few bowls were stacked the saiyans and the demi-saiyans kept eating non stop.

"You saiyans have stomachs of bottomless pits you know," Krillin said, sighing.

"Whats a saiyan?" Videl asked.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'll just keep quiet now…" Krillin said as he covered his mouth.

After a few more bowls they were all stuffed and started to take their leave.

While they went to figure out who's fighting who they met these strange two people. A man with yellow earnings came up to Goku shaking his and he left, Chiya stared at them puzzled. They left to see who's fighting who.

Chiya went on ahead to find Goten and Trunks, she saw them putting on the clothes from an opponents.

"What are you two doing?!" Chiya said as she went up to them.

"We're going to compete with the adults!" Goten answered.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed, "we'll I guess I'll have to root for you too, I'm gonna go and watch the match okay? Later~"

Chiya walked to the waiting room and joined Goku and the others sitting near where she was during Trunks and Goten's match. Chiya looked around and saw 4 people that caught her eye.

'We saw those two people on our way here and those two I really have a bad feeling about she said looking at the overly buff people.'

The matches turned out like this:

1\. Krillin versus Pintar

2\. Piccolo (under the alias " Ma Junior") versus the Kaiōshin (under the alias "Shin")

3\. Videl versus Spopovich

4\. Gohan versus Kibito

5\. Mr. Satan versus Android 18

6\. Goku versus Vegeta

7\. "Mighty Mask" versus Killa

8\. Jewel versus Yamu

 **Preview of next chapter**

Krillin beat his opponent with ease, however Piccolo forfeited his match, but no one knows why but Piccolo realizes he is the Supreme Kai. The third match is interesting more like devastating Videl was covered in wounds by Spopovich who is continuously striking her down, Gohan was ready to go out, his anger could not hold back much longer.

Chiya shuddered she clenched her fist she didn't want to see this anymore, "Stop…no more," she cried, "your gonna kill her…"

Chapter 6: A new enemy?!

* * *

 **SO I gave a a small preview on whats going to happen next, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but next time it will be longer than this, but I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think so far by reviewing it helps until next time see ya!**


	3. A New Enemy!

**Hiya! So this is Chapter 6, and I am sorry that I didn't update this in a while I did get lazy doing this and I was also busy with a lot of stuff. R &R please Now on with the chapter after the disclaimer~**

 **I do not own DBZ in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A new enemy?!**

Krillin beat his opponent with ease, however Piccolo forfeited his match, but no one knows why but Piccolo realizes he is the Supreme Kai. The third match is interesting more like devastating Videl was covered in wounds by Spopovich who is continuously striking her down, Gohan was ready to go out, his anger could not hold back much longer.

Chiya shuddered she clenched her fist she didn't want to see this anymore, "Stop…no more," she cried, "your gonna kill her…" Her eyes went teal, but she stopped her self before she went super saiyan. Yamu came in front of Spopovich's match and stopped him, which got Chiya more suspicious, by the words Yamu said, "This is not what we came here to do." And so the third round was over by a ring out for Videl. Gohan went over to Videl and carried her to the infirmary.

"So does any one have any sensu beans?" Goku asked.

"Nope, we were too excited to come here so we forgot" Krillin answered.

"Aright I'll go get some from Korin be right back," Goku said as he teleported away.

Chiya sat back and gave out a sigh out of relief, "that was close, Spopovich and Yamu seem suspicious I can sense it, and I don't like that mark on their foreheads either…" Chiya said to herself.

Goku came back with the sensu beans and Gohan made sure Videl got one before he started his match. As soon as Gohan went out, Kaiōshin stepped forward, "Whatever happens in this match don't move no matter what, please" he said, "I will explain and answer all you questions later, but for now just wait for those two men to pop out and take Gohan's energy and we will follow them," The others all nodded saying that they understand.

The 4th match has started and as expected when Gohan was a super saiyan Spopovich and Yamu come out and take out a lamp like figure. Everyone stood still, but Videl tried to run over, but Goku stopped her.

Chiya's eyes went to a teal color again, but set back to black, 'control, control Chiya…' she said to herself in her head.

Gohan's face turned pale and fell, and the Z-fighters followed the Supreme Kai, except Chiya who went over to Kibito and Gohan worried, Videl followed along.

"Gohan is going be okay right?" Videl asked worriedly.

Chiya looked to Videl, "Videl, no need to worry, Gohan is wrong he's going to be fine," Chiya said, as she sat down, although she was also worried.

Gohan got up after his energy was replenished by Kibito, and was about to leave with Chiya, but was stopped by Videl who wanted to come along.

"Videl, it's going to be really dangerous to the place we are going" Gohan explained.

"Then why is your little sister going?" Videl asked, "come on Gohan I promise I won't get in the way,"

Chiya stood up and went towards Kibito, "let the two of them talk it out, Gohan will come for sure,"

Kibito nodded as he flew off with Chiya following, "I'll explain when he gets here," Chiya nodded her head.

"I have a question for you those two who we're flying after, they are working for a very evil guy right? I can tell, something bad is gonna happen, I know it" Chiya said as she got quieter and quieter.

Kibito gave Chiya a nod indicating that his answer is a yes, In the distance I saw Gohan flying over with Videl.

"Gohan why did you bring Videl along? it's dangerous!" Chiya said in a slightly motherlike way.

"She promised me she would go back if things got bad," Gohan replied, "you should go too Chiya,"

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said in an irritated way, she looked back to Kibito who was waiting so he could explain, "sorry" Chiya said with a small apologetic smile.

As Kibito and the Supreme Kai, explained about an evil mage and creating a monster that could destroy planets in the matter of seconds. and now that the died and had a son, his son took over his place and now he is planning to revive the monster after his father sealed him.

"So, Bobbidi is reviving Buu?" Chiya said, "we gotta stop that from happening then!"

"We need to go faster to catch up to the others" Kibito said, "we're picking up the speed"

"Right!" Chiya and Gohan said in unison.

* * *

 **Now it's time to end this and I know I promised for longer chapters, but this time I couldn't make it, next time I definitely will, so please review and until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	4. Going to the Enemy's base

**Hiya! Welcome to the 7th chapter of the series and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now for the disclaimer Chiya you do it.**

 **Chiya: Luna does not own DBZ in any way she only own me and thats all!**

 **Thanks now on with the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Going to the Enemy's base**

"We need to go faster to catch up to the others" Kibito said, "we're picking up the speed"

"Right!" Chiya and Gohan said in unison.

As the group went faster Videl was falling behind, Gohan noticed this, "Excuse me for a minute," he said as he flew back to Videl, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I can't keep up, maybe I should go back besides I'm not gonna be of help at all," She replied.

"Good idea, I'll see you later then,"

"Yeah, you better come back alive though! See ya!"

"Count on it!"

Videl started to head back as Gohan caught up to Chiya and Kibito.

"Where'd Videl go?" Chiya asked.

"Videl? She went back," Gohan answered.

"I see…" Chiya said childishly, "I'll race you to the others!"

"Eh?! That's not fair you got a head start!" Gohan complained joking around.

Kibito kept a study pace along side the two siblings, "We're almost there just a little more,"

"Right!" Gohan said.

Chiya flew a bit ahead of Gohan and Kibito, "Its Dad!" Chiya exclaimed as she flew faster to catch up to her father.

"Hey Chiya!" Goku said cheerfully as he looked to her.

"Hi dad," Chiya said back.

"Where's Gohan?"

"He's coming right now" Chiya points behind her where Gohan is catching up.

"Father!" Gohan called as he flew to the other side of Goku.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku greeted, "so you ready for a fight?"

"Yeah, I'm excited!" Gohan replied.

"What about you Krillin?" Chiya asked.

"I'm so not ready I won't even last a second," Krillin replied.

"Hey, hey thats over exaggerating ain't it?"

"I guess, but it's true!"

"Everyone we're here now," Kaiōshin said as he led the group to a mountain of rocks to hide in. they all peered over the rocks to see a small building with just a door inside. Spopovich and Yamu were right at the door waiting. A small short dark green wrinkly alien with a staff came out with a tall pink demon that had a M on his forehead.

"So the one with the staff is the mage, but who's the tall pink demon over there, Kaiōshin-sama?" Chiya questioned.

"That's Dabra you shouldn't take him lightly, as I said Babidi shoes his warriors wisely," Kaiōshin explained.

"I see, all right then thats good to know," she replied, as she looked back at the group below. Chiya stared and saw Spopovich and Yamu killed off after they gave him the lantern of Gohan's energy, "That's unforgivable killing off them just because they are no use of anymore, monsters…" she mumbled in her head.

Dabra looked towards where Goku and the others were at, "looks like we have some visitors,"

"Go on over there and bring the saiyans even those two half breeds, also bring Kaiōshin with you," Babidi said evilly "I don't are about the others win the group, besides I want to give Supreme Kai a painful death, and those 4 will give more than enough energy to revive Majin Boo,"

"Yes, I shall do as you ask," Dabra said as he came their way.

"HE FOUND US OUT!" Vegeta yelled

"Krillin you should go back, since you have a child and all," Goku said, "and it has't been long since you've been married too,"

"Yeah, I think I will do that, see ya later guys!" Krillin said, as he prepared to take off. Dabra came rushing and blasted Kibito in the face, then he spit on Krillin and Piccolo turning them into stone. Laughing he flew back to the small hut, as anger filled the group.

"Krillin, Piccolo!" Goku yelled as he went to Piccolo to touch the stone figure.

"Stop! If you touch them and they break there is no turning them back to normal!" Kaiōshin explained.

"Wait, Kaiōshin-sama so then you're saying that they can still be saved?" Chiya asked.

"Yes, If only Dabra dies," Kaiōshin answered.

"I see, that's pretty easy, ain't it" Goku said as he smirked.

"So dad, we're going right? we have to save Krillin and Piccolo!" Gohan said to his father.

Goku looked toward Gohan smirking, "Of corse we are! Let's go! Chiya you come to!" Goku felt off with Gohan.

"Wait! We can't play into the enemy's hands, we have wait and watch a bit longer!" Kaiōshin shouted.

"Sorry Kaiōshin-sama, but we have to save Krillin and Piccolo!" Goku replied, and flew to the hut with Gohan flowing. Kaiōshin sighed because of the two's recklessness.

"Sorry, but waiting around isn't one of our stronger skills," Vegeta said has he followed after. Kaiōshin looked to Chiya hoping she wouldn't go too.

"You're not gonna go to right?" he questioned.

"Apologies before hand because of my dad and my brother, also Vegeta, but sorry I also have to join in, for Krillin and Piccolo, I can't just leave them like that!" She said as she took off joining in"

Kaiōshin sighed and grumbled, he flowed the group afterwards. Goku and Gohan landed introns of the door and peered down the hole with Vegeta and Chiya flowing after.

"Let's go down!" Goku said as he jumped down and the group followed going down one by one. They all came in a cylindrical-round room with a pillar with a door on it in the middle.

"Why is this room so clean?" Goku wondered.

"There's a door there why don't we try and break through it?" Gohan suggested. Just then Kaiōshin came flying down.

"Hey Kaiōshin-sama you came after all?" Goku asked.

"It's because you guys are all reckless," Kaiōshin replied.

"Hey that hole is closing up, " Chiya said as she pointed to the hole in the ceiling,"

"There is no leaving this room once you enter it unless we defeat Babidi," Kaiōshin explained.

"Then let's defeat him," Goku said looking at the ceiling.

"Or we can just destroy this whole place," Vegeta suggested with a smirk on his face.

"You mustn't! A strong enough should could awaken Majin Buu!" Kaiōshin scolded as his eyes narrowed, "You are taking Bobbidi and Majin Buu to lightly!"

"Really?" Chiya wondered.

"Even if Majin Boo energy is incomplete, he still should have enough destructive power and kill us all and destroy the Earth in a short time!" he continued.

"Umm, I think there is someone behind that door," Chiya said.

* * *

On the 4th floor is where Bobbidi and Dabra were at, A purple orb was in his hand and the tank of energy in the other.

"Bobbidi-sama, Bobbidi-sama! Isn't it about time?" A weird looking figure asked.

"Oh Puipui, sorry to keep you waiting, now, take the energy from those for and come back down," Bobbidi ordered.

"Right! Just leave that to me!" Puipui said getting excited, as he cracked his neck.

"Oh yea I have to put this energy in," he said as he placed his orb on a podium, "Dabra, come with, we know how this is going to turn out already,"

"Alright," Dabra said as he followed.

* * *

Goku and the others are still waiting around for something to happen, until they noticed the door was opening.

"Welcome to the first stage," Puipui said chuckling.

"First stage?" Chiya and Gohan said in unison.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Bobbidi-sama is on the very bottom floor to get there you have to defeat me first, to proceed downward," he clarified, "and you guys are finished here!" Puipui laughed.

"Nah, that'll never happen," Chiya said brushing it off, "I think, at least we're not gonna let you,"

* * *

Bobbidi and Dabra approached a large ball with veins popping out, Bobbidi gave a little giggle before entering the energy into the ball looking at the bar Bobbidi was surprise because of the amount of energy gathered from Gohan, "Darn we could've used them again to get more energy,"

"It's fine, we'll get more than enough from those four idiots," Dabra confidently said.

"Well, then Puipui must've been done by now lets go back Dabra,"

"Very well,"

* * *

"So, who's gonna fight him?" Chiya asked.

"Wanna do rock, paper, scissors, to decide?" Gohan asked.

"Well, there is another way, so why not?" Chiya replied.

"We need to fight him together, what are you guys doing?!" Kaiōshin yelled.

"It's fine, we can take him on our own," Goku said.

The four started their game of rock paper and scissors and tied again and again. Bobbidi saw this through his orb, "What they didn't even start yet!"

Finally Vegeta had the winning streak, "nice going Vegeta," Goku complemented.

"Bobbidi-sama told me to be careful with you guys since you all have strong energy, but apparently you guys are all fools!"

"Hey!" Chiya yelled.

"Are you sure the fool isn't Bobbidi?" Vegeta confidently asked, "he didn't even notice the worlds strongest people is here,"

"Worlds strongest ha! yeah right," Puipui scoffed, "you guys the biggest idiots in the history!" he started to go every where around the room.

"We must not make light of the enemy!" Kaiōshin warned, "Bobbidi only takes the strongest warriors from the corners of the universe and allies then to himself!"

"Hey, it's fine! Just leave it to Vegeta," Goku said calming Kaiōshin down.

"But," Kaiōshin protested.

"It's going to be okay," Chiya said reassuringly.

"There is no way you guys are getting out of here!" Puipui told the group, "also the damage you take will be absorbed by this room as energy, and directed to the ball Majin Boo-sama is sealed in,"

"Isn't this guy a fool, he just told us what happens when we take damage and that the seal on Boo looked like," Chiya said giving a sigh.

"I'm just relived to hear that," Vegeta smirked, "then that means as long as we take no damage, no energy will be taken, right?"

"Thats right!," Puipui said appearing right in front of Vegeta, "but unfortunately thats impossible for you1 Not as long as I'm here!"

"What an unpleasant, punk you are," Vegeta scoffed, "now let's get this over with! Bring it on!"

And the battle begins with Vegeta and Puipui, blocking every attack Puipui lands on Vegeta he blocks, "See I told you Vegeta will be fine," Goku said. Kaiōshin look surprised about Puipui's helplessness to Vegeta. Landing hits on Puipui and knowing him off his feet.

"That's expected from Vegeta," Gohan said impressed, "he's a lot more intense than before,"

"So Vegeta kept up with his training then, huh?" Goku was also impressed in how strong Vegeta has gotten.

Bobbidi is furious at Puipui's helplessness against Vegeta so he changed the environment to Puipui's homeland which is planet Zun.

"What happened? Where are we?" Chiya looked around confused. The others were confused as well, "Kaiōshin-sama do you know whats going on?"

"This is the work of Bobbidi, he has changed the room with his magic, probably to some place that benefits his fighter," Kaiōshin explained.

"That's really something," Goku said.

"But Goku, now Vegeta-,"

"Well, just watch,"

Puipui got back up on his feet once again and chuckles, "You fool! This is far as you go!" he smirked, "This is planet Zun! Where I was raised! the Gravety here is ten times that of Earth! You guys can't endure that!"

Vegeta gave a smirk, "What about it? Ten times the gravity doesn't make any difference to me."

"Lier! I know you're bluffing!" Puipui yelled out.

"You'll know whether I'm bluffing or not soon enough."

"Impossibile! Die!" Puipui Charged toward Vegeta, but it was the same difference, and finished Puipui off with a double Galick gun Surprising Bobbidi and Kaiōshin. And the group was transported back to the room they were in and the entrance to the next level opened.

* * *

 **Ok this is good place to end now, surprisingly this is 6 pages long so please review to tell me what you think and make sure to favorite and follow this story, until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	5. Goku's Next!

**Hiya! It's very nice to hear you are all enjoying this, thanks to those who reviewed followed and favorited this story. So how do like the new picture of Chiya I drew? I hope you like it. Now moving on to the 8th chapter after the disclaimer,**

 **Luna: Goten why don't you do it this time?**

 **Goten: Luna doesn't own me or DBZ! She only owns Chiya.**

 **Luna: Thanks now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Goku's Next!**

Vegeta had beaten Puipui who was one of Bobbidi's henchmen, and now the entrance to the second floor has opened. This time it was Goku's turn. The five went down to the next level and waited for their next opponent. The roomed looked the same as before but it was no matter.

"I wonder how Goten and Trunks are doing," Chiya said.

"Now that you're mentioning it, I haven't seen them since the junior division ended," Gohan mentioned, "but is Bobbidi gonna change the room with his magic right," Gohan asked.

"Probably, since he wants to benefit his fighters," Kaiōshin answered.

* * *

"What are the guys with that kind of power doing on earth?!" Bobbidi was surprised on how much power the group had and was getting frustrated,

"Indeed. Over 300 years ago, when we investigated here there weren't any guys like these," Dabra said, "however there is no worry about them getting this far, since there are three stages left, and if the worse comes to pass, I am still here for you am I not?"

"True," Bobbidi gave an evil chuckle.

* * *

"It's my turn now!" Goku said, "now, what sorta guy's are gonna pop out this time? I sure hope he's really strong!"

* * *

"Bobbidi-sama who should we sent to stage two?" Dabra asked.

"I'll make it Yakon," Bobbidi stated.

"Yakon? You're gonna use him up on stage two?!"

"We must not take these Earthlings too lightly, I think," Bobbidi explained, "after all, Puipui couldn't even inflict damage on them,"

"I see. However, with Yakon as their opponent they will all be defeated at once, and there will be nothing left for me to enjoy," Dabra complied.

"Shouldn't your first priority right now be awakening Majin Boo from his long sleep, rather than enjoying yourself?" Bobbidi asked getting a bit angry.

"Y-Yes! My humble apologies!" Dabra said then he ordered a henchman, "stage two Yakon! Really that!"

"Yes sir!" the henchman said. Two henchman went over to Yakon's chambers and told him he was up next, however they were the unlucky ones being eaten by the beast. After getting orders from Bobbidi, Yakon headed out to the stage two level.

* * *

Hey! Ready yet? Hurry up and come on out!" Goku said impatiently.

"This is senseless!" Vegeta was also getting impatient, "Why don't we knock our way through the floor and head down there all at once?"

"You must not!" Kaiōshin protested, "as I said before, if we provide any strong shock, then even if he's not in full power, Majin Boo might-"

"Hmph, at this rate how do we know that Majin Boo is all that great anyway?" Vegeta asked, "just like that scum named Dabra,"

"What? Dabra isn't all that great? What do you mean?" Kaiōshin asked puzzled.

"I'm saying that Dabra doesn't seem to be the fearsome scumbag than you guys make him out to be," Vegeta said, "based on what we saw of his attacks outside earlier, as long as we're careful about his saliva, we could have taken him. There no way to explain Kibito being beaten, except that he bungled it,"

"I-Is this true Son Goku?"

"Mm-hmm. Well, even supposing that wasn't his full power, a little while ago, we would have thought him a terrifying foe," Goku explained, "seven years ago, there was this guy named Cell. He probably has the same strength as him,"

'I-I can't believe it. Is this Super Saiyan thing really that strong?' Kaiōshin thought in his head surprised, 'come to think of it, it was considerably difficult to contain Gohan's movement, when he turned into a Super Saiyan, what if that wasn't their full power?"

"This is taking too long," Chiya moaned.

"Hey! Hurry it up, already! This time it's my turn, you know!" Goku said impatiently. The door finally opened. A large green lizard like figure came out of the door with saliva dripping out of his mouth. And the letter M was on his chest.

"That's disgusting…" Chiya commented, "ewww,"

"What do we have here?" Goku said surprised.

"T-This is..!" Kaiōsin was in fear.

"Yakon! Be sure to put away all fur of them this time for me!" Bobbidi said through the orb.

Goku was surprised because it was an unusual opponent.

"Which one of you should I devour first?" he green lizard said as he looked around at the group.

"I'm gonna be your opponent," Goku stated as he walked up to the lizard, "You're huge somehow, you ain't too smart looking, are you?"

"C-Could this be Y-Yakon…Majū Yakon?" Kaiōshin said in surprisement and fear.

"Majū Yakon?" Gohan and Chiya wondered.

"Yes. He's incredibly strong, one of the fearsome beasts of the universe!" Kaiōshin justified, "alone Goku couldn't possibly"

"Yakon! Take their energy from them!" Bobbidi ordered, "hurry and revive Majin Boo for me!"

Goku and Yakon started their match, Yakon managed to get a cut on Goku but luckily it only ripped a part of his gi.

"He's enormous, but he's still fast!" Gohan said.

"Then like I said earlier! Let us all fight him!" Kaiōshin said.

"Ah, no. I think everything will be all right with father by himself!" Gohan said.

"It's fine, dad is just gonna be fine," Chiya added.

"I-It couldn't be!" Kaiōshin excalimed.

"You may have gotten away. But that won't happen this time!" Yakon said laughing.

"What a surprise! you can starch those sickle like claws out?" Goku said surprised and amazed.

* * *

"He's shaking, he's shaking," Bobbidi said while looking through the orb watching the fight, "let's shake him up more and end this fight all at once!" Bobbidi placed his hands around the orb once again, "Good Yakon! Good as ever, you can kill all four of them, except for Kaiōshin" he said through the orb, "In order to finish this battle quickly, I'm taking you to your beloved pitch-black would of darkness, Planet Ankoku!" Yakon was delighted to be back at his home again.

* * *

The area has changed again alarming the group. Everything grew dark and nothing was able to be seen. "It's pitch black now," Chiya said looking around even though she is unable to see anything.

"Hey now, I can't see a thing! This really is completely dark!," Goku said, "what a fix…"

Yakon was chucking, "This is my home planet Ankoku, I can see you fine! you're scratching your head, right?"

"Huh?" Goku was puzzled, "Planet Ankoku?"

"Yakon's home planet," Kaiōshin answered, "its far out in space, where sunlight cannot reach it, and so it is completely dark!"

Yakon attempts to attack thinking he has the advantage, but he had though wrong. Yakon who is not able to land a hit on Goku.

"Can you guys tell whats going on?" Kaiōshin asked the group.

"Yeah~" Chiya answered.

"Can you see me?" Yakon asked.

"You're taking us too lightly, it maybe dark, but I can still feel your movements," Goku said, "though subtle changes in the air current and so on, besides which, there are many different ways to see you. For instance, this!" Yakon was surprised because of the light Goku was producing.

"It's brightened up!" Chiya said.

"Thats other for you," Gohan said proudly.

"Now you see there no point in how dark it gets," Goku smirked.

Yakon chucked, "I see. I now know the darkness is of no use to me."

"What you don't seem nervous at all…" Goku said puzzled.

* * *

"What's this?! What's going on? He's different than he was before!" Bobbidi excalimed.

"Oh he is nearly glowing," Dabra said not so impressed.

"Say, bring me an energy meter! The most powerful heater there!" Bobbidi told his henchman.

His henchman bright the heater to Bobbidi and it went up to three thousand kili.

"Three thousand kili?!" Bobbidi excalimed, "how does an Earthling have an energy of three thousand kili?! If it is truly three thousand kili then Yakon has no chance! He only has eight hundred kili, after all!"

* * *

"This is my victory," Yakon said confidently, and starts to absorb light energy, which made Goku go back to his normal form.

"Huh? It's gone dark again!" Chiya said.

"Wrong! He's been turned from a Super Saiyan back to normal," Vegeta commented.

"Good, I've never eaten this light enter with such good volume before!" Yakon said.

"Majū Yakon eats the energy of light!" Kaiōshin explained, "Goku, you energy as a Super Saiyan is undoubtedly his greatest food!"

"Is that so? Hmm," Chiya thought.

"Father you can't turn Super Saiyan any more!" Gohan yelled out, "apparently that guy eats the energy of light!"

"That's right! That's a light I'd like to eat again!" Yakon said, rubbing his stomach, "it was the best light I've ever had,"

"You're a strange one," Goku said surprised. Yakon has started to make his movements again, "Fine! You can have some more!" Goku had turned Super Saiyan once again.

"What's dad doing?!" Chiya wondered, "he has a plan right?"

"I hope so," Gohan said.

Yakon stars to absorb energy again and he has absorbed to much which made his body explode making Goku victorious. and the entrance t the next level had opened, and the group has continued on the trials.

"I wonder what kind of guy is going to come out next," Goku said, "Gohan it's your turn now,

"Goku, this is not a game," Kaiōshin complained, "Bobbidi only selects the very strongest henchmen from the far corners of the universe! You tactics may have brought you success this far, but from now on how about we all fight together?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Kaiōshin-sama," Goku said calmly, "besides, it wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"Unfair?"

"Yeah, because me and Vegeta get to fight alone, while Gohan and Chiya has to fight with everyone else…"

"He's right Kaiōshin-sama! Please, leave this to me," Gohan said, as he started to stretch.

"We can do this on our own, Kaiōshin-sama, don't worry too much," Chiya added.

* * *

"Okay, Dabra. Go!" Bobbidi commanded.

"They will sourly fall at my hand!" Dabra spoke with confidence, as he walked to the meditation chamber to raise his ki level.

* * *

"It's taking too long. How long are they gonna make me wait?" Gohan wondered.

"Don't be so impatient," Goku said, "they must be getting a great warrior ready for you, by the way, I wonder what's happing at the World Martial Arts Tournament, " Goku said.

"Well, all of us pulled out of there together," Gohan said.

"Hmph, rather than going up against the tribal scum that pass opponents in a place like this, I wanted to fight you in the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"I was looking forward to fighting agents father myself," Gohan said.

"Me too, but I got stuck in the junior division," Chiya said.

"Same goes for me," Goku added.

"I wonder if #18 is doing well," Gohan said.

'These people…revel in battle…' Kaiōshin thought in his head, 'The Saiyans really do love to fight,'

 **Now lets end this chapter here, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And this chapter came out sooner than I expected. Please review, favorite, and follow this story! So until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	6. A Battle Royale Starts!, Gohan

**Hiya! I've been busy with a lot of things such as tons of projects and homework, it gets really stressful these days with the pile of work I'm getting. It's very nice to hear you are all enjoying this, thanks to those who reviewed followed and favorited this story. On with the chapter we go! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Battle Royale Starts!, A long wait**

~~~World Tournament~~~~

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please quiet down! Please quiet down!" The announcer called out, "Until the situation become clearer, the World Martial Arts Tournament will take an intermission,"

The audience started to jeer because of the long wait.

"An intermission, huh? I wanted to hurry up and have our match…" Goten said disappointed.

"This is all your brother's fault!" Trunks said, "he let himself be beaten by those strange guys,"

"This isn't Big Brother's fault!" Goten argued.

"If it wasn't for that, the matches would have continued,"

"Stop saying bad things about Big Brother!" Both boys started to fight in their disguise, while doing that they fell off the rail and their argument was over.

"Are you ok Mighty Mask?" one of the workers asked, "are you hurt?"

"No! I-I'm fine!" Trunks said as the two boys ran off bumping into the walls. The boys walked inside the resting spot for the contestants.

After walking for a few minutes, "Say, Trunks can we take a break I'm getting thirsty,"

"Yeah, okay," he answered, "it's pretty tiring to act like we're one person, huh?"

The boys were jogging around the place to find the room with refreshments and passed by the announcer.

"Ah, right, I have to tell Contestant Mighty Mask about this as well," the announcer said, as he followed him. Trunks opened that door and checked if no-one was in so their disguise would be safe. The announcer was just about to opened the door the boys went through, but was stalled by a cleaning lady, but went in after she was finished. Goten and Trunks came out of their disguise just in time before the announcer could find out.

Trunks sat down relaxed on the couch and Goten went to a vending machine to get juice, as the announcer opened the door, both were startled.

"Huh? You two… Trunks and Goten right?" he asked.

"Yes!" Trunks answered.

"Only participating contestants are supposed to come in here you know,"

"Ah, um, we were hoping to get 's autograph," Trunks stuttered.

"That's right!" Goten said.

"Hmm, well, okay," the announcer said, "since you two had such high marks in the Junior Division, after all," Goten and Trunks gave a small laugh.

* * *

*time skip*

* * *

Chiya sat down bored to death, "Hey Gohan can I take your place?"

"No way! It's my turn!" he answered.

"Aw man!" Chiya complained,"how much longer are they gonna take?!"

"Hey don't tell me that you're gonna fight alone too," Kaiōshin asked Chiya.

Chiya looked at him with a confident look, "Just because I'm a little girl doesn't mean I'm weak," she said, "and it also depends on the situation too, but this is as long as we don't take damage we'l be fine, I may not be strong as every one else, but no one can beat me in speed," Kaiōshin gave a worried look. As time comes near for the next opponent to come out.

"I wonder who it could be, I wish they would just come out now," Gohan said waiting in front of the door.

"I want to see how strong you've become,"Goku said sitting down behind Gohan.

"Same here!" Chiya chirped, "after all that training and sparring with Goten,"

"Have you've been training while I was gone?" Goku asked.

Gohan rubbed his head, "Umm, well…"

Vegeta frowned crossing his arms.

"Not at all, mom made him study so he had no time for training," Chiya said, "she let him train when he told her about the prize money from the martial arts tournament a month ago,"

"Chiya!" Gohan yelled.

"Unfortunately we're the ones with higher power," Vegeta stated, "Though actually, we never know what might happen if he goes though a fit of rage,"

"No wonder these four are so composed," Kaiōshin thought, "If it comes to it they can release an incredible amount of power,"

The door finally opened Dabra appeared from it.

"It can't be I wasn't expecting from him to come out so soon!" Kaiōshin thought.

"It's surprising that mere humans came up to stage three after beating Yakon," Dabra said.

"And it surprising to show yourself after you turned our friends to stone," Chiya said.

"Bobbidi must be desperate to send his number one next you know," Vegeta smirked.

"Then that makes it easier after he gets beaten," Chiya said, "Why don't you get this over with, I want to go already!"

* * *

~~~World Tournament~~~

The battle royale has started Trunks and Goten who was Mighty Mask and they were facing 18 after they got rid of two of their opponents and left Mr. Satan in the arena.

* * *

 **Time to end it here now although this isn't much, but at least I get to update this story after a very long time, I'll try to update every now and then and not have you guys wait for so long for the next update. Please leave a review and like and favorite this story, until next time see ya!**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	7. A Battle Royale!, Gohan vs Dabra!

**Hey! I'm still here well and alive now thanks to those who reviewed, flooded and favorited, and hope you stay with me here and enjoy the story! Now on with the chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Battle Royale!, Gohan v.s. Dabra**

~~~World Tournament~~~

The battle royale has started Trunks and Goten who was Mighty Mask and they were facing 18 after they got rid of two of their opponents and left Mr. Satan in the arena. As the two were going off 18 had realized that Mighty Mask was Trunks and Goten after they went opposite ways ripping their disguise, and fled.

* * *

~~~Bobbidi's Layer~~~

The door finally opened Dabra appeared from it.

"It can't be I wasn't expecting from him to come out so soon!" Kaiōshin thought.

"It's surprising that mere humans came up to stage three after beating Yakon," Dabra said.

"And it surprising to show yourself after you turned our friends to stone," Chiya said.

"Bobbidi must be desperate to send his number one next you know," Vegeta smirked.

"Then that makes it easier after he gets beaten," Chiya said, "Why don't you get this over with, I want to go already!"

"Now all of you come at me with all you've got!" Debra gave a smirk.

"No! you're gonna go up agents me and only me!" Gohan said.

"What?!" Debra frowned.

"Nevermind that let's fight in a different location, like when dad and Vegeta did, not this cramped place!" GOhan remarked,"Oh, but that dark place might be a problem,"

"Now thinking about it this place is pretty cramped," Chiya commented.

"Now that's enough mockery out of you!" Debra yelled as he got into a battle stance.

"Just a minute Dabra!" Bobbidi said, making Dabra come to a halt, "If the spaceship receives too big of a shock it may cause problems with completely reviving Majin Boo, so why don't you fight in another place,"

"Very well then," Dabra answered,

"Where would be a good place?"

"A world with an environment similar to Earth's"

"You're sure self-possesed, little wonder," Bobbed giggled, "nobody can stand up to you after all, well here we go!"

Bobbedi had changed the environment into a very rocky place.

"How's this? You should have no quarrel with this place," Dabra said.

"Well, here it goes!" Gohan said as he got ready.

"Don't get careless, Gohan!" his father remarked.

"Be careful!" Chiya added in.

* * *

~~~World Tournament~~~

Now 18 and the world champion Satan are the only ones in the arena. As Satan was scared for dear life, 18 was planning to make a deal with him for money. Satan agreed to this deal and he has remained as the victor of the martial arts tournament.

* * *

~~~Somewhere not too far form where the martial arts tournament thats being held~~~

Videl explains to Trunks and Goten what happened to everyone who left the tournament. The the boys got very exited and flew off to where the others were.

* * *

~~~Bobbidi's Layer~~~

Gohan and Dabra's match starts and both are knocking each other into rocks until Gohan goes Super-Saiyan and has the advantage at the moment, As Dabra powers up mora and is equally matched as Gohan. with the conversation Goku and Vegeta were having Dabra had found out that Vegeta had some evil intent in him. Debra had asked Bobbedi to have them back in the ship, confusing the others. as Dabra went back where he came out from.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chiya worriedly said.

"Whats the meaning of this Dabra?" Bobbed said as he pot down an orb on the stand, "a grand discovery you say?"

"Yes," Dabra replied.

"I trust you didn't just get frightened by those humans and come running back here, right?"

"The king of the Demon rely, is afraid of nothing,"

"Well then, thats fine, so then tell me about your great discovery!"

"There is one among them that has a very strong wickedness within his heart," Dabra explained, "with that much evil in his heart, we can draw him over to our side,"

"I get it! We don't even have to fight them!" Bobbidi said as he came to realization, "we can just turn them on each other and just take in their energy! If we do that…"

"Majin Boo will be revived!" Debra finished.

"Bravo! Bravo, Dabra!" Bobbedi said out of joy.

The warriors waited patently while wondering what Dabra was talking about. And Vegata rants about how power keeps you alive.

"Don't be to hard on him Vegeta," Goku said,"Gohan tried his best,"

"Like I told you Kakarrot!" Vegetal started, "I want to end to this playing around so I can hurry up and settle my score with you!" He started to create an energy blast, "Damn it, I'l at the limits of my patience! Never mind Bobbedi, and never mind the Majin!I'm gonna vaporized this whole spaceship!"

"Thats reckless, Vegeta!" Kaiōshin shouted, "if you do that, Majin Boo will be revived! Main Boo is a monster who does nothing, but destroy and murder again and again! He is quite bitterly a demonic being, as four of the Kaiōshin were no match for him!"

"Shutup!" Vegeta said angrily.

"If Majin Boo is revived, then mankind, no all living things will be put to death, and the Earth is sure to be turned into a dead world!"

"Be silent!" Vegeta said, "how many people are killed, what may happen to the Earth, is no concern of mine!"

"What kind of person are you?!" Kaiōshin yelled.

Goku stopped Vegeta and told him to cut it out. And after a while they tried to figure out what Dabra meant by those words he has said. Then Kaiōshin had realized what he had meant and that was Vegeta. Bobbidi has now attempted to put Vegeta under his control.

"What's going on?!" Chiya said, as Vegeta was struggling to keep control over his mind, and had lost that battle, but still has some control.

"I never thought Bobbidi would make us turn on each other!" Kaiōshin exclaimed. The wind blew again once taking them into a different location ending up at the tournament grounds.

* * *

 **Now time to end it here I apologize that I haven't bee updating at all I've been so busy with school and other outside stuff, and when summer starts I will have bit more time, so there will be more update until then. Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow~ So until next time see ya~**

 **-XxLuna-chanxXx**


	8. Vegeta How Could You!, The

**Hey there! Now thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited, and hope you stay with me here and enjoy the story! Now on with the chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Vegeta How Could You?!, The Next Level.**

Goku stopped Vegeta and told him to cut it out. And after a while they tried to figure out what Dabra meant by those words he has said. Then Kaiōshin had realized what he had meant and that was Vegeta. Bobbidi has now attempted to put Vegeta under his control.

"What's going on?!" Chiya said, as Vegeta was struggling to keep control over his mind, and had lost that battle, but still has some control.

"I never thought Bobbidi would make us turn on each other!" Kaiōshin exclaimed. The wind blew again once taking them into a different location ending up at the tournament grounds.

"Please tell me this is just an illusion," Chiya quietly said, there was a slight pause, "no this is no illusion,"

Vegeta smirked as he created a blast towards Goku, but Goku wasn't able to hold it for long, pushing him upwards letting the blast clash into the audiences' seats killing about 200, and making a large hole. People were running scared for life.

"Are you crazy?!" Chiya yelled angrily, "You just killed innocent people who didn't even deserve die!"

"Whats wrong with you Vegeta?!" Bulma asked worried, from a high place.

"Whats this? There's something about Vegeta, I never felt a Ki like this before," 18 said stunned.

Goku flew back down to the tournament ground looking at the gaping hole and back to vegeta who was chuckling. "Vegeta!" Goku said somewhat irritated.

~~~Bobbidi's Layer~~~

Bobbidi was laughing while looking at the orb that was showing the destruction that had happened.

"This is great! 200 people just died!" Bobbidi said happily.

~~~Tournament Grounds~~~

"Vegeta, how could you?!" Gohan said.

who was standing behind Vegeta was cowering in fear along with all the other people. The announcer came behind Mr. Satan. "What should we do Mr. Satan?" the announcer asked.

"W-What should we do you ask?" replied.

The crowd tells Satan to save them, by beating up Vegeta. Mr. Satan not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Satan," the announcer started, "no, Champion!"

Mr. Satan came to realization, 'Thats right I'm the champion,' he thought, 'no matter the opponent, I can't just run away!' Mr. Satan raised his fist slightly, "See here you guys!" He yells, "What do you thin you're doing?! Hey! You pull a selfish stunt like that and I the World Champion, Mr Satan will…! Mr. Satan will…"

Vegeta smirked evilly his eyes twitching a little bit.

"Satan will…" Mr. Satan started again more quietly.

The announcer went over in front of the champion, "What is it that you'll do?" Mr. Satan are with a pause and gave a look of determination. Chuckling he waved his hands.

"Guys, violence won't do now, no violence!" Mr. Satan said, "don't break anything, and fight more fairly! Afterward, I will specially take on the winner at their leisure,"

"Hey!" Vegeta strictly said, scarring the announcer and the champion, "What are you going to do Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, "come on, fight me! Unless you want to add to this pile of bodies!"

Goku came to realization, "Vegeta, don't tell me that you fell under Bobbidi's spell on purpose,"

Chiya, Gohan, and Kaiōshin, looked at Goku with surprise.

"That can't be…" Gohan said.

"Answer me, Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Vegeta's answer was another blast to the stadiums' seats, killing more people.

"No, please stop…" Chiya whimpered.

Goku was now angry, and Vegeta is still smirking proudly. Chiya went in front of her father and Vegeta, facing Vegeta, "You need to stop Vegeta! This needs to end! Please!" she begged.

"Out of my way you little brat!" Vegeta yelled, making Chiya fall back, "stay back this is between and Kakarrot!"

"How can you be so selfish…" Chiya said in a quiet voice.

"Vegeta, you really want to do this?" Goku asked in a serious tone. Vegeta giving an indication of yes, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"You mustn't Goku!" Kaiōshin explained, "if you hereto fight here, you would play right into Bobbidi's hands! Your energy will be absorbed, and Majin Boo will most assuredly be revived!"

"Vegeta, you let yourself fall under Bobbidi's spell, and lost control, and did all this in order to get me serious," Goku said angrily, "Am I wrong?"

"If I hadn't done all this, you wouldn't have fought me!" Vegeta said, "in only one day you'll be gone from this world, and yet all this gets in the way!"

"And just for that, you did something this stupid?!" Kaiōshin asked.

"Just for that one little thing he killed so many innocent people," Chiya mumbled.

"'Stupid?!'" Vegeta growled as he powered up, "'stupid you say?! This is everything to me! I don't care what happens with Majin Boo or anything else! He…He surpassed me! He is a Saiyan, just like I am, yet he outpaced me! Me! The prince, at the height of his overwhelming power! He even saved my life! I can never forgive him for that!"

Chiya, Gohan, and Kaiōshin, looked at Goku.

"Bobbidi! Take us to a place where there ain't anybody around!" Goku yelled, "I'll fight Vegeta!"

~~~Bobbidi's Layer~~~

"Look, we did it!" Bobbidi said laughing still looking at his orb

~~~Tournament Grounds~~~

"If you are really are intent on facing him, then you'll have to defeat me first!" Kaiōshin said going in front of Goku. They both looked at each other being dead serious. Goku raised his arm and charged a ki blast.

"Dad," Gohan and Chiya said.

Kaiōshin, stands down, "Understood," he said, "do as you like,"

"I'm sorry, Kaiōshin-sama," Goku said as Kaiōshin walked away.

~~~Bobbidi's Layer~~~

Bobbidi did a little dance of joy, "They've started to fighting amongst themselves!" he said out of happiness, "take that Kaiōshin!"

"Its only a matter of time until Majin Boo is revived," Dabra said as he crossed his arms.

"As requested, I'll move you somewhere else," Bobbidi said. Bobbidi had moved the group into a rocky place.

~~~Rocky Plains~~~

"You shouldn't have any complaints about this place" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Goku answered.

"You can't Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"It's fine," Kaiōshin said, "at this point, theres nothing we can do, you two feel free to fight, Gohan, Chiya and I will break through this entrance and go fight Bobbidi and Dabra, we can't help that applying such a shock might cause Majin Boo to emerge, Either way, its better than having you damage energy taken away from you and allowing Majin Boo to be revived at full power, If were lucky, we might be able to prevent his revival entirely," Kaiōshin got ready to make hole in the entrance to the next level.

"Oh you think I'm going to let you do that?" Bobbidi ordered, "Vegeta, stop them! kill those who are in our way!"

Vegeta hurled down in pan, but got back up, "I refuse!, I don't give a crap about what Kaiōshin and Kakarrot's kids do! it's nothing to do with my fight!" Vegeta rebelled.

"I-I'm going to say this one more time, okay? Get rid of Kaiōshin!" Bobbidi ordered, "Well Vegeta?"

Vegeta was trying to resist the control of Bobbidi's magi c, "Like I said, all I want to do is fight Kakarrot!" Vegeta said, "I-I am the proud prince of the Saiyans! You think I'd allow myself to become your slave? You may control my body and my heart, but there's one thing I'll always have—my pride!"

Bobbidi fell back in surprise, "This is the first time something like this had happened!" Bobbi exclaimed, "what a man if pride he is!"

"It does not matter, does it, Bobbidi?" Dabra asked, "in any case, his role to take energy, after all, Even if Kaiōshin does come, he can do nothing as long as I am here, besides is it not what you wanted? To see Kaiōshin die before your very eyes?"

"U-Unbelivable!" Kaiōshin said surprised, "to think there's person that could defy Bobbidi while being controlled by him!"

"So, this is just how badly you wanted to settle things between us, Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Actually, shouldn't we just open the door, and allow Kaiōshin to come here?" Dabra asked, "we don't want want him to force it to open and treatise the ship, forcing Majin Boo's return before he attains his perfect power, do we?"

"Indeed, You're right, I got you," Bobbidi replied, he opened the entrance to the next level.

"It opened!" Chiya said surprised looking down at the entrance.

"He opened it him self!" Gohan added as he ran over and looked down.

"He doesn't want his spaceship to get damage to get damaged.

"Well, Dad, we're off!" Gohan said.

"Be careful Dad!" Chiya said as she prepared to jump in.

"Right, hang in there!" Goku said, "Ah, hold up Gohan! There's still two sensu beans left, they're leftover from what you gave your girlfriend, eat one before you go, you must've used a lot your power earlier,"

"Thanks," Gohan said as he took the sensu bean and ate it.

"Get angry, Gohan! Get angry, remember what happened when you you fought Cell, and call upon all of your power!" Goku reminded.

"G-Get angry?" Gohan questioned.

"If you do, you won't loose to anyone in the world!" Goku said.

* * *

 **Well time to end it there my friends, I wonder what awaits them at the next level, well don't forget to R &R until next time see ya~**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


	9. New Update

**1st chapter is done! Don't forget to check it out~ Now time to work on the 10th chapter I'll try to have it up soon, so thanks for being patient with me here~**

 **~XxLuna-chanxXx**


End file.
